Pasó en la Salón de Matemáticas
by El Guru del Clop
Summary: El peor tipo de profesor. Y algunos demonios del sistema educativo. Clopfic creado en la 1 MEC (Maratón de Escritura de Clopfics) del 01 de febrero de 2019.


Este es el primer fanfic de la primera versión del maratón de escritura de clopfics [MEC]. Disfrútenlo.

Añorados tiempos olvidados, lejos de la adversidad, lejos de toda entereza. En lo más oculto de su alma; sí, en ese lugar donde ni siquiera la memoria perdura, existió alguna vez un ímpetu hacia la vida, hacia la juventud.

Sus manos, que no estaban lejos de padecer las arrugas de la edad, se posaban sobre una piel tan joven, tan jovial, tan fina… y tan rosa. Qué es el tiempo para alguien que disfruta el momento. Pero claro, el tiempo, el maldito tiempo.

El cabello rosa de la estudiante subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que la húmeda y placentera sensación de su virilidad atendida por la jovencita. ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Qué atrevimiento! ¡Qué falta de conciencia! ¡Qué abuso! Esas gentes dirían eso una y mil veces. Jurarían y seguirían jurando que la inmoralidad de sus actos no merecían tolerancia alguna, mucho menos perdón. Hipócritas todos.

Marginado en las horas de clases, él se contentaba con la chica tonta del salón. Enseñándole quizás, algo que a ella le serviría mucho más que una clase que no entendería ni sabría aplicar. Las regias matemáticas son para unos pocos privilegiados, la literatura para aquellos que gozan de una libertad de espíritu y un celo protector por expresiones del alma, el arte, tal vez para quienes tienen un don o expresan lo que son mediante técnicas que la chusma ni entendería.

Sin embargo, el don de aquella muchacha, era poder sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, amistarse con quién fuera. Siempre dueña de sí misma… y Dios… cómo la chupaba.

En silencio, el hombre de cuarenta y tantos, viejo verde sin duda alguna, se persignaba al cielo, consciente de que se iría al infierno. Si la vida en la tierra debe ser un martirio para subir allá arriba, mejor vivir entre los placeres y a ver qué pasa.

Bueno, de todas formas, para él, Dios era una idea, una experiencia subjetiva que nada tenía que ver con la veracidad que juraban tener las religiones en sus creencias.

En ese momento, el viejo Cranky Doodle, se sentía en el paraíso.

Pinkie Pie, por supuesto, ni le podía ver, estaba muy entretenida engullendo aquel pedazo de carne cuarentona. Su lengua había ganado pericia. Ahora, cada vez que subía, le daba un roce veloz al prepucio de su herramienta masculina. Sintiendo ese picor y esas cosquillas, combinada con la presión de sus labios y la succión que ella efectuaba, realmente era perderse.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, la puerta asegurada. Nadie podía interferir con el momento; ella arrodillada, con esa licra blanca, con su hermosa falta y su blusa blanca, sus manos suaves, hábiles; pues, no era la mejor repostera por nada, le masajeaban los testículos con una y la parte expuesta de su verga con la otra.

Burro, le decían en la preparatoria y en la universidad.

El burro, ja… pocos captaban a qué se refería el apodo.

La primera vez que Pinkie tuvo que enfrentarse a esa bestia palpitante, lo hizo con dos manos, allá por el segundo semestre del año pasado, antes de que toda esa magia de burras invadiera la escuela. Tembló ante la presencia del burro y dotación.

Engreído bastardo… se regodeaba en su escritorio, reclinándose sobre la silla y con las mágicas manos de Pinkie Pie, su falo recibía la atención que se merecía. Viudo, sin hijos, con un trabajo destacable, pero con personas que no le agradaban. Pues, para un sujeto con alma de viejo, que gusta de la tranquilidad y es irritable, nada peor hay que ser maestro.

Pero, si no renunciaba, era precisamente porque: en dónde más encontraría aquel tipo de jovencitas.

Y no, Pinkie Pie no era la primera, ni sería la última. Pero era la que mejor de todas las que le habían hecho el favor o que habían intercambiado favores. Una paja, una jalada, un pequeño polvillo de manos o un servicio de manuela, ella ya dominaba la técnica. Ya había domado a la inmensa bestia.

Quizás algún día la montaría como a una yegua… pero eso no dependía de él… de vez en cuando, alguna estudiante tonta se enamoraba del profesor o deseaba más. Pinkie, desde luego, no era ese tipo de chica tonta. Ella entendía a la perfección el límite, si se mojaba o le disgustaba hacer aquello, no tenía idea.

Eso sí, como buena entusiasta, rodeaba la parte de su miembro que no podía meterse a la boca, porque simplemente no le cabía, con sus dos manos y, sincronizándolos, bajaba y subía al ritmo que le engullía, contentándole con apretar, recorrer la piel de su pene, dar pequeños toques, de vez en cuando, mover de un lado a otro al "pequeño" Doodle.

De un momento a otro, con una sonrisa, la muchacha dejó de albergarle en su boca para sacar al empapado montón de carne y dejando solo la mano derecha a cargo de mantener erguido el mástil, porque si no lo hacía, del tamaño que tenía, se doblaba.

Así, como si de una rienda se tratara, con una mirada pícara y los labios curvados juguetonamente, ella movió el pene del profesor como si de una gran palanca se tratara, adelante, atrás, izquierda, derecha.

Finalmente acercó su precioso rostro, con esos ojos azules, esas mejillas rosadas y su vivaz expresión de ingenuidad y alegría y se golpeó a sí misma con ese garrote de carne. Primero, un impacto de la cabeza en su frente, después en la mejilla derecha, uno más en la izquierda. Oh, por el amor a los dioses, exclamó en silencio el profesor, sintiendo cómo la descarga fluía por su arma y pronto salía disparado hacia el rostro de Pinkie Pie.

El primer chorro prácticamente bastó para obligarle a tapar un ojo y tener su mejilla derecha pintada de blanco; el segundo fue al piso, pues a ella no le gustaba que le acabaran encima. El tercero tuvo la misma suerte que el segundo. Pronto la adolescente se levantó. Buscó un clínex en un bolsillo de su falda y comenzó a limpiar toda área que sintiera invadida por el líquido blanquecino.

Pero, una vez de pie, el profesor se dejó llevar. La calentura no le abandonaba y, con poco esfuerzo, forzó a la adolescente a sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

"Qué es lo que deseas Pinkie" Se jactó con voz suave, susurrándole al oído.

"Quiero pasar sin un rojito" Le respondió la adolescente.

"Cámbialo" Ordenó el profesor, mostrando su laptop, allí estaban las notas que enviaría al sistema del colegio y, de allí, la publicación de las notas finales.

Por supuesto, el viejo sabía bien aprovechar la situación, su miembro, todavía rígido servía de cojín, a la muchacha parecía no importarle y, mientras ingresaba a las notas, buscaba su nombre y cambiaba las notas, él comenzó a posar sus manos sobre la cadera de la muchacha, la hebilla metálica de su cinturón pronto comenzó a chocar contra el piso. Movía sus piernas para mover el hermoso y gran culo de Pinkie Pie, una dieta rica en tantas calorías debía hacerla bastante rellena; pero tenía ese gen que le hacía enflaquecer rápidamente y ganar poco peso. Sin embargo, cómo de bien se distribuía esa grasa.

Los muslos de Pinkie, gruesos, finos al tacto, esas nalgas dignas de ser pellizcadas con la yema de los dedos, eran amasadas por las manos del profesor, bueno, al menos lo que podía alcanzar. Su miembro palpitante, perdía y ganaba tamaño. El roce de la tela de la licra que la muchacha de piel rosada usaba era estimulante. Ese roce del algodón era una delicia.

Pero, el otro lugar donde se acumulaba… el profesor dejó las nalgas de la muchacha, para ascender hasta ese par de melones ridículos de la muchacha. Ponerse una blusa tan escotada y sin mangas… ¿No se daba cuenta de cómo le saltaban cuando se desplazaba con esos brinquitos que hasta sonido tenían? ¿O era su manera de alegrarle el día a los muchachos? Ninguno de ellos se quejaba ni decía nada, por supuesto.

Suaves al tacto, cedían ante sus dedos. Su miembro se moría por estocar a la belleza que tenía capturada, ojalá algún día ella se animara a acoplarse, aunque fuera por quince minutos. Sin embargo, no debía aprovecharse tanto. Si Pinkie estaba cómoda con esa sesión de "masajes" él no tenía problemas.

Finalmente, cambiando las notas, Pinkie Pie trató de levantarse. Pero él la sujetó.

"Ash" se quejó la fémina, pronto él se levantó junto a ella. Como despedida, cumplió el sueño de muchos, darle un buen pellizco al culo de Pinkie Pie. Esta se quejó del dolor. Mas, con el rostro lleno de rubor, se dirigió hasta la puerta.

"Hasta el próximo semestre Cranky Doodle" dijo.

"Es profesor"

"¿En serio? ¿Después de todo lo que hace conmigo?"

"Sí"

"Está bien"

"Diviértete en tus vacaciones Pinkie Pie" Dijo de pronto el profesor, ajustándose el cinturón de sus pantalones.

"I-igualmente" Respondió la muchacha, saliendo por fin.

Terminado el primer One-Shot de este maratón de escritura de clopfics. El evento se realiza durante toda la noche de hoy sábado 02 de febrero de 2019. Planeo hacer otro maratón pronto. Sígueme en mi página de Facebook

GuruClop/

Envía imágenes e ideas para inspirar clopfics y, si me gustan, cuenta con que las realizaré, pues es un buen reto.


End file.
